Anne
by jackwastaken
Summary: Anne get transported into Middle-Earth after a car crash and she refuses to let her dead father go. The Fellowship are on a reunion and find her in Eryn Lasgalen and bring her to Thranduil. r/r rated pg13 for implications and such.
1. 1 Spin Out

Hey, my first fan fiction, don't hurt me. *cowers* well. first LOTR fan fiction any way. Don't hurt me if it doesn't work right.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LOTR characters or places, I do own Anne  
though.  
  
Anne  
  
Anne sighed as her father stopped at the red light. She leaned her head against the window watching the rain and sleet pour down the front windshield. Her dad, Michael, looked out the window, squinting his eyes at the wonderful winter weather.  
  
"Think we can make it home Hun?" He looked at her expectantly. The road home was long, twisted and slippery this time of year. The weather only made it worse.  
  
Anne shrugged and continued looking out the window into the impending gray surrounding them. "Why not, it's been worse and we've made it."  
  
Her father had just picked her up from archery practice and she was playing with one of her arrows, with her quiver and bow sitting in her lap. Michael smiled at his daughter and turned down the treacherous mountain road to their cabin, where Kate was waiting for their return.  
  
It was a half hour and Anne was playing the word game inside her head, humming TATU all the while. Her dad was smiling at her. Green, trees, leaves, forest. Lothlorien. Unknown to Anne she began to speak out loud. "Galadhrim, marchwarden, Haldir, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elves."  
  
"Legolas," Michael broke in on her train of thought, grinning all the while.  
  
"Huh?" His daughter looked up at him, utterly confused as to how he could know what she was thinking.  
  
"You were talking out loud," came his reply to her very thoughts.  
  
"Oh. shut-up, you're evil." Anne gave him a mock glare and glanced out the window where a deer was bounding across the road. "DAD, LOOKOUT!!"  
  
She screamed as he jerked the little car to the side, screeching the tires, and slamming his foot on the brake. Anne's red-auburn hair whipped in her face as the car spun out. The brakes did nothing as the road was too slippery from the slick sleet. The car went toppling off the edge of the cliff. The last thing that Anne remembered was jamming her favorite arrow into her quiver and praying to whatever god's were out there that they should live.  
  
*** Did you like it? If you did like it. REVIEW. Constructive criticism is welcome. So are flames, I have a nice bag of marshmallows that need toasting. And I have some cookies and chocolate. Nice reviewers are welcome to have some smores with me! ^_^ 


	2. 2 bloody, bloody loonies

When Anne woke, she couldn't remember anything. She felt like she had been hit by a truck. She looked down at her body. She looked like she had been hit by a truck.  
  
She was probably hit by a truck.  
  
The cuts and bruises weren't serious at all, certainly not fatal. She was fine.  
  
It seemed to be the most plausible idea at the time anyway. She lie on her back and let the gentle rain cleanse her cuts as she thought. Let's see. She thought. I was in the car with dad and--  
  
With no warning at all, her memories came flooding back to her.  
  
DAD!  
  
She sat bolt upright and ignored the dizzying headache that sprang forth in the front of her head. She steadied herself and looked around frantically. She saw he quiver and bow lying a few feet away, right beside her dad. He had a deep cut on his face and his shirt was torn. His ragged shirt was completely red; his face was an unearthly pale shade, almost gray. He was drenched in blood, his own, and hers. She started to hyperventilate.  
  
"Da. Dad?" She whispered. When she got no reply her breathing and heart rate increased even more. A few choked sobs emitted from her lips and tears streaked down her sallow face. "DAD!" she shouted at the top of her voice hoping it would wake him up. Somewhere deep inside of her she knew her efforts would be in vain. She refused to believe and shook her father firmly.  
  
His head lolled back and she got no other response. She crumpled onto his lifeless form and started to shout. "DAD! WAKE UP! COME BACK TO ME!! Dad!"  
  
Another fresh set of tears rolled down her cheeks as a group of men ran into the clearing. "Daddy?" she was whispering again, in an almost silent plea to bring him back, "come back to me."  
  
The tall blond man looked on in pity and put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back, but she refused to budge. "You must leave him now," stated the man. "You must go."  
  
"No!" She tore away from his grip and grabbed the dead man's hand. He gently pulled her away and into his arms. "You must go."  
  
Anne willingly fell into the man's arms, "But I don't want to." She cried.  
  
He started to stroke her back and pulled her away. "You must."  
  
"No." Another set of tears rolled down her cheeks as the rest of the group watched helplessly. Two of the five little ones had tears running down their cheeks openly, and one of them let a single salty tear roll into his gruff red beard.  
  
"You must," the blond man pulled Anne's head up so she was forced to look into his eyes.  
  
"But I don't want to leave him." She buried her head into his chest and cried.  
  
"Aragorn?" The tall man with raven hair went and rolled the body over, wrapping it in a cloak. He picked the body up and slung it over his shoulder. The blond man, who Anne now would have noted was not a man, but was an elf, if she weren't so caught up in grief, moved to pick her up. Anne shied away and stood up.  
  
"I can walk on my own." She turned from him and picked up her quiver. She looked behind her to see him offering her bow to her. She accepted it and let out a choked 'thank you'.  
  
Anne walked, with the blond man keeping her silent company in the rear. She was glad for that, it made it feel like someone cared.  
  
After about a half hour, she began to ask the elf questions out of the blue. "Who are you?" There was the first one.  
  
He smiled at her, "Legolas."  
  
A skeptical look was all he got in reply for the next five minutes. "My name is Anne." Aragorn looked over the shoulder that wasn't occupied with the body and smiled with Legolas.  
  
"Where am I?" Gandalf looked up from the front and stopped.  
  
He looked at her startled, "In Eryn Lasgalen, an hour away from my father's palace."  
  
Another skeptical look was sent his way. "You're a bunch of bloody loonies, aren't you?"  
  
This time it was Anne who received 'the look'. From several people. Gandalf smiled. "I am right then." Anne gave him 'the look' "You are not from this world."  
  
The group of travelers gasped. "Bloody, bloody loonies." She affirmed.  
  
Gandalf chuckled, "Your clothes, your bow, and your manner of speech. They are not like ours."  
  
"What tipped you off?" Anne looked at him with zero emotion on her face. Idiots, complete and utter idiots. Inside she was faltering, dying slowly. Legolas could tell by her spirit, her fëa.  
  
Gandalf smiled as Pippin began to read what was on her shirt. Anne leveled her glare at Pip. "What, pray tell, are you doing?" Pippin looked up and flushed red as he realized what he had been looking at. Gimli couldn't help but smile and let out a cough.  
  
"Yes, but. it and, the writing." Anne let out a faint smile. She was wearing tight brown jeans and a forest green shirt that said princess on it. "Are you really a princess?" Anne would have laughed, but for the circumstances. "No. It's just the shirt. Dad got it for me because." She cut off her sentence and the smile was completely erased from her face, Pippin felt a wave of guilt sure over him.  
  
"Sorry," he went up to her and gave her a hug. She fell to her knees and into the little hobbit's arms.  
  
"It's not your fault." This time she cried without letting an audience stop her. When she stopped, she let Legolas carry her. Anne didn't have enough energy to walk the last ten minutes to this castle the 'hobbits' kept mentioning. Anne fell asleep in his arms crying. After all this time she didn't notice his ears. Or hers for that matter.  
  
***  
  
Chapter two. YAY! Once again, review and flame and eat smores with me! No matter how much you flame me I will keep going. I like it even if you don't. For goodness' sake, why would you even read it if you didn't like it.  
  
Use the button and may the Penguin be with you. 


	3. 3 Do you know my name?

When Anne woke, her memories had left her once again. She was in a fluffy white feather bed.  
  
I'm probably in the hospital. Anne opened one eye slowly, white light filtered into her vision, making her wince at the dizzying, stinging sensation it gave her. She ached everywhere.  
  
"How are you feeling?" A peaceful voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Shiddy," There goes her good first impression. She could tell the guy was smiling. Anne tried to work her mouth several times but all she got out was a cracked groan. She felt a few drops of warm liquid on her lips and began to drink.  
  
"Better?" Anne could already feel her headache going away.  
  
"Yeah. wh. Who are," Anne took a deep breath and struggled with her words, "Who are you?" She finally managed to sputter out her question and smiled at her brave feat.  
  
"King Thranduil, Ruler of Eryn Lasgalen, Greenwood the Great." An old man robed in white walked in as he said this, Anne cracked both her eyes open and looked at the old man.  
  
"Stuck with the bloody loonies again. And isn't it Mirkwood?"  
  
The blond elf-thing smiled at her. "It was called Mirkwood but three months ago. The evil has been driven out of our wood, and we are having a feast in three nights. The fellowship has rejoined for minor traveling, enjoyment." Here king Thranduil paused, "Most of the fellowship. They are here for Midsummer's eve, the great festival is being held in Mirkwood. The evil was driven out and we may host it after hundreds of years not being able to do so."  
  
Anne gave him a skeptical eye, "Have you tried contacting a therapist or a psychologist or something. I think it would do you good."  
  
'King Thranduil' Gave her look right back, and started laughing. Gandalf chuckled, as he knew it would be difficult for the girl once her memories come back.  
  
"Would you care for a walk?" Gandalf held out his hand to her. And may I ask what your name is. He already knew of course. He just wanted to test his theory.  
  
"My name is. actually, that's a very good question. do you know what my name is?" Gandalf's eyes twinkled merrily, as did Thranduil's.  
  
"What say we give you a new one, for this knew age?" Thranduil was asking to give her a name, weird.  
  
"O.Kay." I looked at him suspiciously, and he smiled. Jolly or what, I wonder how many kids he has?  
  
"What about Annûnlisse, 'sweet sunset'. You seem to be a sweet, if suspicious girl, and your hair is like late sunset in Imladris." He smiled at 'Annûnlisse'.  
  
"That's too long though. I can just see me walking around not being able to pronounce my own name."  
  
"We could shorten it I suppose." He suggested.  
  
"What about Anne?" Gandalf smiled a smug little smile as Anne went off into her world of memories.  
  
~ 'DAD LOOKOUT!' She screamed as he jerked the little car to the side, screeching the tires, and slamming his foot on the brake. Anne's red-auburn hair whipped in her face as the car spun out. The brakes did nothing as the road was too slippery from the slick sleet. The car went toppling off the edge of the cliff. The last thing that Anne remembered was jamming her favorite arrow into her quiver and praying to whatever god's were out there that they should live. Anne saw her father unbuckle his seatbelt as they were falling and wrap his arms around her. Anne's side had no air bag. The car hit the ground and it miraculously didn't go up in flames. Anne didn't know this though, she was unconscious, and had many bruises and scrapes, her father didn't know this, his back was torn off and he was dead. ~  
  
King Thranduil wrapped his arm around the girl and frowned as she started to let out choked sobs. She didn't want to cry, didn't want to show her weakness. He drew the girl into his arms as one would with a crying infant. "It's alright to cry my child. It will make you feel better."  
  
***  
  
WHEEE!!! I don't have much time so it won't be updated much. once a week or two maybe. until June 13. School's out. My school gets out early because it's being torn down for the new one. ^_^ I wanna see it get blown up^_^ and the new one actually has air conditioning. YAY!  
  
Review please. Come have more smores please. Use the Borce and may the penguin be with you. 


	4. 4 Dead

Apparently, crying didn't make her feel better. She got depressed. She was thinking and looking out of her window at the rain pouring down in sheets on her crystal window, her hands wrapped around her knees.  
  
It's my fault, all my fault. It's my fault he died. If I hadn't said to go home we could have gone to a hotel and he would still be alive. It's my entire fault. All mine.  
  
There was a knock on her door and Legolas came in with a tray of food. "It's not your fault you know" Anne gave him a sideways glance and ate three bites of her food to make him go away. He sighed and walked away as she pushed the rest of it away from her. She could be so stubborn sometimes. Just like him. Legolas began to sing a lullaby from his childhood as he stepped out the door.  
  
Anne felt herself slipping into sleep. She didn't want to, couldn't. Then they would come, the nightmares, the memories.  
  
~~She was in the car again, telling her father to go back home. "Why not, it's been worse and we've made it."  
  
The mistake. Her horrible mistake. The mistake that would haunt her forever.  
  
The car was coming closer, closer. the deer.  
  
"DAD, LOOKOUT!!"  
  
She screamed as he jerked the little car to the side, screeching the tires, and slamming his foot on the brake. Anne's red-auburn hair whipped in her face as the car spun out. The brakes did nothing as the road was too slippery from the slick sleet. The car went toppling off the edge of the cliff. The last thing that Anne remembered was jamming her favorite arrow into her quiver and praying to whatever god's were out there that they should live.  
  
The dream kept on coming; nobody woke her this time.  
  
Anne was falling to the ground with her father's arms wrapped around her. She heard his prayer.  
  
"Please let my baby be safe, don't let her die. Keep her happy."  
  
She had never remembered  
  
They fell to the ground. Anne went unconscious. Anne died. She could see a white light. She was floating through darkness. And then came a voice.  
  
We have heard your father's prayer. You have been granted new life. Anne fell through a different white light and felt as though her very soul was ripping from her body. The pain. The stinging pain. Anne screamed and was about to fall to the ground. ~~  
  
"Anne, wakeup!" Legolas was shaking her and the three little hobbits came running in with Gandalf.  
  
"I'm dead." Gandalf frowned.  
  
"No your not, you're safe and alive here with us." Legolas gave her a concerned look.  
  
"No, I'm dead, I died." Anne frowned as Gandalf smiled.  
  
"No, Anne. You are not dead. You have, however, died." This confused the hobbits and Legolas to no end. Anne understood.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Thranduil walked in the room. "What's wrong, what happened?"  
  
"I remembered dying" Anne looked at him as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I.see." Thranduil pondered this for a moment. "Oh! I see!"  
  
"SEE!" Anne threw her hands in the air.  
  
"No." Legolas looked at her expectantly.  
  
Anne sighed and started talking to them as though they were little children. "I died in the car crash, and I remember now. I dreamed it." Anne spread her hands in the air to emphasize her point.  
  
"What's a car?" The hobbits gave her an inquisitive look.  
  
"A horseless carriage." She got 'the look'. "I fell off of a cliff and dad didn't want me dead, he wanted me alive, and happy. So that's just what I'm going to be." She began to scarf down her food.  
  
"Wonderful." Legolas gave her a querying look.  
  
She glared at him from her busy shoveling. "What?"  
  
***  
  
Did you like it? I did. I find the 'I see' bit with Thranduil amusing. r/r for goodness' sake review. I don't care if you flame it or say absolutely nothing. REVIEW!!! It's irritating me. *spastic twitching* USE THE FREAKING BUTTON!!!!!!! 


End file.
